Vambre warrior vs finn the human
Interlude Wiz: The sword. One of the weapons that go way back to the medieval days. These two are fine examples of that. Vambre Warrior, one half of the Warriors For Hire duo. Boomstick: And Finn the human, protector of Ooo. He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Vambre Wiz: In the forest, there are many strange people, but out of all them live a brother and a sister. They started a special kind of business. Boomstick: Yeah, they're basically heroes for hire. Vambre & Prohyas: Welcome to Warriors, for hire where your problem is our uh.... Wiz: Yeah I know, anyway out of the both of them, today, we will be focusing on Vambre Warrior. With her brother, she has defeated many monsters, even some sorta hand monster... Boomstick: Man, this show is weird. Vambre has many swords, such as Attractive Voice Magisword, Bling Bling Magisword, Blowdryer Magisword, Cactus Magisword, Celery Magisword, Chainsaw Magisword, Cheese Magisword, Electric Eel Magisword, Exploding Bubble Magisword, Flashlight Magisword, Giant Egg Magisword, Ground Pound Magisword, Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword, Hook Magisword, Hover Sword, Laser Pointer Magisword, Lobster Claw Magisword, Nail Clipper Magisword, Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, Rad Rocket Magisword, Retractable Ladder Magisword, Slingshot Magisword, Snowball Magisword, Tomato Magisword, *breathes out of breath*. Man, that is a lot of swords. Wiz: Yeah, she has a lot of swords. Vambre is aggressive and tends to be tough, she also has a fear of squirrels. Boomstick: Well I don't blame her, those things can be vicious. Wiz: Even so, Vambre is still a great magiswords fighter. Vambre: Onward good magisword. Finn Wiz: The land of Ooo, home to many kingdoms. The hero of this land is a boy and his dog, Jake. Boomstick: Today, we're focusing on the boy, Finn the human. Finn is one tough dude, too bad out of all the girls he had a crush on, it had to be Flame Princess. Wiz: Yeah. Finn is tough, able to go toe to toe with big monsters and survive. He is heat resistant as he touched lava and was okay. He has a golden sword but that's not all as he had many swords. The leaf blade sword & the demon blood sword. But, unfortunately, he broke it, so yeah that sucks. Boomstick: Finn also prefers to outsmart his opponents but suffers from anger issues, and he can walk off any kind of pain. Wiz: He also had his arm torn off, but it grew back. Boomstick: Yeah, this show is weird. Speaking of his sword, there is a strap on his backpack for it. Wiz: So finn might be the ultimate hero. Finn: Adventure time! Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. boomstick: It's time for a...sword battle! While taking a walk, Vambre had come across this weird place full of different kingdoms. Vambre: Wel, it appears I'm lost. Maybe I can ask that boy for directions. Excuse me boy. Finn: Yeah? Woah. Hey princess, you looking for directions. Vambre: Yes and no. I'm not a princess, I am a Warrior. Finn: Oh really, says the one in no pants. Vambre: How dare you! I hate pants! finn: Alright, since you are half naked, I'm afraid I'll have to take you in. Vambre: Over my dead body! Finn takes out his sword. Finn: Guess I have no choice. Announcer: Fight! Lobster claw magisword! Finn: The heck? With that Vambre got out her lobster claw magisword, a sword that was, well a lobster claw, and then charged at Finn as the engaged in a sword battle. Finn: Man, you got game. Vambre: Thank you. I am a collector of magiswords. Finn: Okay then, whatever those are. Vambre: Well they are basically- But before vambre could explain, finn kicked vambre in the gut. Vambre: Oof! Well played boy, but can you handle this? Nail clipper magisword! Finn: A nail clipper? What are you gonna do with that? Vambre: Oh just this. She then clipped Finn's fingernail continuously. Finn: Ahh! My nail!! You little. Vambre: Try me, I've got more. Finn: Grahhh! With that, Finn launched at her and started slashing repeatedly. Vambre: Ahh! My leotard, that does it! Chainsaw magisword! Finn: Woah, okay, that is just extreme. Vambre: No, this is a magisword, aiyyiyiyiya! With that, Vambre sliced off finns hand, the one holding the sword. Finn: Gahh! Okay, that hurt. Vambre: I bet it did. Now let's finish this! With that, Vambre finished the job by slashing off Finn's head, causing him to scream. Vambre: Heh. He put up a good fight *looks at her leotard* I hope they have a rental around here *picks up Finn's sword* well you will do nicely. With that, vambre carried it away with her. Result K.O.! Vambre is seen walking off while the citizens of Ooo mourn the loss of Finn, including Jake. Boomstick: Damn!! Wiz: This was incredibly close, but Vambre showed Finn that ladies can be heroes too. While Finn can walk off pain, he can still feel it and anger can get the best of him. Boomstick: And even though Finn is strong, the magiswords are magical, something Finn doesn't do good against. Looks like Vambre made the final "cut", or should I say, slash. Wiz: The winner is Vambre Warrior. Next time (cue this) https://youtu.be/KqlNVwr3b5o Robin mask gives death battle the tower bridge. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles